Is It Really You
by Edges Lil Devil
Summary: When Chris Irvine's sister, Katie, comes to the WWE she's a heartbreaker. She has a murderer after her and her friends. Will she stop everything to save herself? *Finishes!*
1. Fame Isnt Everything

Chapter two: Fame Isn't Everything "Chris!! Where's the remote! Smackdown! is going to be on in 2 minutes," Katie screamed looking for her 19yr old brother Chris. "Its on top of the TV. I'll be down in a minute," he answered from the top of the stairs. Every time they had they watched WWF. It was the only thing that brought them together anymore. Wrestling was the only thing that pulled the family together. Chris would soon go off to Hart Training Camp in Calgary, Alberta. Close to where they lived. Exactly one week away he would leave. Katie and Chris were very close, unlike many brothers and sisters. Even at ages 17 and 12 they still enjoyed watching WWF together. Chris had a dream to be like his father, only he wanted to complete Wrestling Camp and go off to the WWF. He was on his way to living his dream. Katie wanted to follow him. To be his sidekick and beat everyone else up. The last two standing would be them. They dreamed about it until after three months of training he was sent off to the WWF. He was the best there and was called, "The Natural". Katie was happy and tried her best to get in also. Since she was too young she had to wait until she was 20. Chris was getting more fans and was receiving more fame every night. He was always on tour and at rehearsel and never had time. He rarely called their Mother or Father let alone her. She thought nothing could get worse or better. 


	2. Katie vs Jazz

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter seven: Katie vs. Jazz Katie walked up to the dressing room with the name, "The Rock" on it and knocked. She waited for a minute then The Rock opened the door, "Hey, I wasn't expecting you for a half hour." She smiled at him, "I couldn't wait." They both smiled and he let her in. She sat down and practiced their script for tonight. Tonight Katie would beat Jazz half unconscious after the pin and The Rock would carry her from the ring backstage. After that they would be a TV couple. "Rocky, do you want me to like faint then you take me down or want me to be awake?" She asked confused. He answered, "Call me Dwayne. Well you have to be awake for the kiss don't you?" She looked at him then at her script. "It doesn't say anything about a kiss." He stared at her. "Well, should I ask Mr. McMahon?" She shook her head. Dwayne looked at his watch, "Well you have to go soon. Chris is going to walk out with you right?" She replied, "Yes," wishing he wasn't so Dwayne could. "Well, I should go get changed then." She stood up and Dwayne walked over to her and gave her a deep kiss. She looked shocked, "W-what was that for," With a smile on her face. He smiled back, "Just practicing." She walked out the door and down the corridor smiling. "Hi Katie. What's up?" Matt and Jeff Hardy stood in front of her. "Nothing, just going to get changed." "Ok, see you." Jeff said as they walked their separate ways. She walked into her dressing room and put on black leather pants and a purple half shirt with "Jerichoholic" on it. She applied more make-up and walked out of her room. As she walked by her brother's dressing room he joined her and they both walked up to the curtain. As Katie's theme music started, the cheers of the fans filled the stadium. Tonight they were in Philadelphia. She remembered being here watching her brother at No Mercy last year. She loved this stadium. It was great, a great view and the cheers of the fans were so grateful. She felt at home with her fans watching her. She slid into the ring as Chris did. She waited for Jazz's music to play and soon they were pulling each other's hair. Katie's natural blonde hair that was all over the place was being pulled harder and harder. Jazz was a tough opponent. After what seemed forever Katie finally had her in place and was ready to give Jazz her finishing move. It took forever to come up with the name but Chris helped her and came up with "Katie Crusher." As Katie jumped off the top rope, did a spin in air and landed with her elbow in Jazz's stomach. Jazz moved and hit her in the stomach also so they both were out. The Rock's music played and he watched from the ramp. Chris was beating the apron and screaming, "Come on Katie! Get up, pin her!" With all her might she got up and put her arm over her. As she heard the screams of, "1, 2, 3!" She fell over half unconscious and clutching her stomach she heard Dwayne's footsteps. He picked her up and kissed her deeply. She melted in his hands as he carried her out of the ring and up the ramp. When they were behind the curtain and Chris joined up Dwayne said joking, "That was fun!" She gave Chris a hug and walked off hand in hand with Dwayne into her dressing room. He gave her a hug and told her that he would call her. She walked in to her room and screamed. She fell to the floor scared and hurt. She closed her eyes and fainted. 


	3. Katie Meets the Peoples Champ

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter four: Katie Meets The Peoples Champ "Hello, as you may know, I am Vince McMahon. I will be your boss for your time here. If you have any problems please contact me. Now I must be off, bye," said Vince McMahon said while walking. "Thank you!" She called to him while he walked out of the New York Airport. She looked around hoping to know someone but she didn't see a single familiar face. She turned around and, "Ouch!" she said as she walked into a man with a black jacket and black glasses. "I'm so sorry!" Katie apologized. She looked closely at the man and smiled. "Hello, Dwayne." The man took his glasses off and looked around. "SHHH! I don't want people to know! How did you know it was me?" He asked. "Lucky guess. I really need help. I don't know where I'm going." She asked hoping for a "Yes." "I can't I have to get to WWF SUNDAY NIGHT HEAT." He said. Katie looked up, "So do I. I'm Chris Irvine's sister. I'm making my debut tonight. Please help me." "Ok. Are you going to tell him tonight? He's going to be there." Katie looked up, "WHAT? I'm supposed to see him tomorrow!" The Rock just looked at her. "He's going out in the ring for a "chat" with the people. We better hurry, we have to be there at 4:00, it's 3:30 now." Katie nodded and they walked over to the limousine waiting. After 20 minutes of talking the limousine stopped in front of the big building and Katie thanked the driver and got out. Her and Dwayne walked through the front doors. Dwayne led the way backstage and there they were greeted. "Miss Irvine, may I be of any assistance?" Asked one of the security guards. "I'm fine, thank you." Dwayne and Katie walked until they reached her room. On the door it said "Katie." "Thank you Dwayne." She gave him a hug and walked in. A knock came from the door and she hurriedly opened it. There stood Lita, Matt and Jeff Hardy followed by Stephanie and Paul. "May we come in?" Lita asked politely. "Sure!" Katie opened the door and let everyone in. "Welcome to the WWF. We know its your first time here and we hope you'll enjoy you stay." Jeff said. HE held his hand out to shake and so did everyone else. Katie shook all their hands and asked them if they would like to sit down. "I'm sorry but we have to get out there." Stephanie said. She motioned for Paul to come. Paul gave her a hug and said, "Don't mind her. She's a real pain on TV but she's really cool. "We should go to." Matt said. "Bye!" Lita walked back, "Katie, do you want someone out in the ring with you when you tell Chris?" "I think I'll be alright. Thank you." Katie answered. "Bye" Katie thought to herself after she closed the door, "What do I do now?" Another knock came from the door. "Miss Irvine, you're on in 5. Anything I can get you?" A man asked. "No I'm ok. I'm coming out now." She walked out and closed the door behind her. 


	4. Default Chapter

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not know or own any WWF stars and in no way posing to. The character of Katie Irvine is mine. Chapter one: Fate Always Gets It's Way Five year old Chris Irvine walks around the waiting room waiting to see his Mother. "Grandma, how come I can't go and see mommy?" "Something wonderful is happening to your Mother right now. It will change your life forever," his Grandmother said. He sat there looking in her eyes not being able to understand a word that was just said. His father opened the door and let him in. Chris and his Grandmother walked in the room to find his Mother laying down rocking something. "Chris," His Father said, "We would like you to meet your new baby sister. Her name is Katie. We would like you to help us with her as you grow up." Chris just looked at him and asked, "Daddy, why did you have a new baby?" "Well, Fate wanted you to have a little sister. Fate always gets it's way." Chris looked up to his Father, the healthy, rich and wonderful man he was. He wanted to be just like him. "Yes, I'll help you." He didn't know but this decision would change his life forever. Soon after his mother got home with the new baby, he knew he loved her. Even he thought she was the cutest thing. Katie would lay in anyone's arms forever. As she grew older, she got tougher. At the age of 8, she was already watching wrestling with Chris. Chris would have his friends over and they would play wrestling in the huge basement. Since Chris was so fond of wrestling, his father had gotten him a real life wrestling ring to put in their basement. Katie would accompany Chris to the ring right before he would be fighting his friends. Katie couldn't get enough of it. She had a dream and she shared it with her brother. She would end every night with a wonderful dream of the real ring with applaud and chants. Katie knew it would happen. I know its short and everything but I'm just getting started! I Added more to it. Its more, more! YAY 


	5. Katie's Road To Success

Chapter three: Katie's Road to Succes Tears filled Katie's eyes. She was given what seemed like a hundred of hugs. She was being supported. She had graduated succesfully from Training Camp and was going off to the WWF as her brother had many years ago. He didnt know about this. "Maybe he will find out there or maybe I'll suprise him," She questioned herself. "When you see him, tell him he needs to talk to me," Her Father informed her. She nodded. There she was, standing infront of the airplanethat would be taking her to WWF NEW YORK for her debut the next night on TV. She would have to wait until Monday Night Raw to see him. He wasn't going to be there at Heat. She moved on the plane and waved to her family and friends below her. She sat on the plane in First Class and noticed a familiar face across from her. "Y-you are Tr- triple h! I-I can't be-believe it!" The man looked up and said, "Hello, I've never seen you before. You are aware this is the Official Plane of the WWF aren'nt you? Well, anyway you can call me Paul. May I ask you name," He asked so politely. "Yes, I know. Im Katie Irvine. I've just graduated and I'm going for my debut tomrrow night." She replied. "Wait, are you by any chance related to Chris, well as you know him Chris Jericho?" He asked. She looked at him, "Yes," she smiled, "He is my only brother." Paul looked at her in disbelief. "He never told anyone about a sister, you arent just pulling my leg are you?" Katie shook her head. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the WWF!" He held out his hand and Him and Katie shook and agreed to be friends from that day on. "Thank you God! I havent even gotten off of the plane and I have a friend, a wrestler friend!" She thought to herself. "You know what, Paul? I can't wait until I see Chris again." She smiled at him. 


	6. The Relationship

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter six: The Relationship "Hey, Katie!" Chris called after her as she made her way out of the building. She turned around and saw her brother catch up to her out of breath. "Yes?" She asked as he breathed heavily. "Well, you know. Your birthday is on Thursday. What are you doing? Maybe we can go to Mom and Dad's." He finally caught his breath. She smiled and gave him a hug. "I can't believe it! You remembered my birthday!" She joked. "Well I'm going to stay. I have my match against Lita that night. It would suck if I lost and I was wondering if you would accompany me." "Sure. See ya tomorrow." Chris said as she began to walk off. He grabbed her arm and gave her a strong warm hug. Katie looked at him as he had 2 heads. "What was that for?" "Well, its great to have you back." She smiled then walked off and her limousine driver opened the door for her to get in. He walked back to get some practicing in. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. "Hey Chrisy!" Billy and Chucky smiled and said perkily. "Umm. Hi, listen. I don't really have time right now." He began to walk away. "Chris, it's about your sisters surprise party." Chris turned around and said, "When was I supposed to find this out?" The Rock came over and joined the conversation. "Yeah, when were we going to tell him?" Rocky looked at him and said, "Chris, I need to talk to you in private for a moment, it won't take long." Chris nodded and followed The Peoples Champion to his dressing room. "Ok, I can't stand it any longer! I like you sister." Chris looked at him cautiously. "If you go near my sister, you're as good as gone." The Rock looked at him. "Calm down. Please find out if she's interested in me. I'll pay you back I swear." Chris finally gave in, "Fine!" As they left The Rocks dressing room a limousine pulled up and an attractive girl got out of it. She took of her glasses and said, "Hi Chris!" She walked by him into her dressing room that was down the corridor and to the left. "Whoa, what's with her?" Chris thought aloud. Dwayne just let his jaw hang wide open. "I don't know but I like it!" Chris looked at him, "Give it a break Romeo. I'll be back. Let me ask." He left Dwayne goggling over his sister. Chris knocked on Katie's door and waited for an answer. "Hold on!" After two minutes she answered the door. "Hi, wats up?" She asked. "I was wondering something." He told her. "Shoot." She answered. It took a few minutes until he got it out. "Do you like anyone here at the WWF?" He spat out. Katie laughed and told him to come in. "Well, actually a couple of people. Matt's not so bad. Edge is ok. Hunter is nice. Dwayne, Dwayne. I really do like him." She smiled. Chris spoke up, "Well, Dwayne likes you a lot." He wished he had not just said that. "Is he still here?" She asked. "Yup." Chris said and Katie was out the door. Katie saw her dream and walked up to him and said, "Hey, wats up?" Dwayne looked at her then Chris then back to her beautiful green eyes. "Nothin, you?" Katie smiled at him. "I've heard that you like me and I'm kinda happy about it." She smiled again. He looked at her. "Really, why?" "Because I like you." They both smiled and Katie hugged The Rock. She smiled as she looked up and saw the man she truly thought she could be with.  
  
So, keep the reviews coming. I haven't really gotten much. Hope you like. Tell me wat u think about it. 


	7. The Siblings Reunite

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter five: The Siblings Reunite The cheers of the crowd were low as Katie walked up to the ring. No one knew who she was. The crowd was almost silent. They listened for an introduction. Katie looked around and smiled, "Hello, none of you know me but I am Katie Jericho. Yes, Chris Jericho's little sister. I want to tell my brother that I am back." She looked around and saw none other but her brother making his way down to the ring looking surprised. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole didn't know what to do. Chris didn't know about this. HE was the only one who didn't. Katie looked at her brother and said, "Chris, do you remember me?" "Look, I don't know who you are and no one else does either so would you please Shut The Hell Up!" Chris looked at her and smiled. The music of the game started playing as he made his way to the ring. "Chris! If you don't know who she is that's pretty sad." Triple H had taken the microphone. Katie spoke up and said, Chris, I'm your sister." It sounded like it came out of a movie but it was true. Chris stood there and pointed his finger, "You're not my sister. My sister is at home right now watching me." "Chris, you lived your dream and I'm living mine. Triple H, please give proof. It is needed." The three of them watched the mini movie of Katie and Triple H meeting and introducing themselves. Next Dwayne and Katie and meeting and showing the rooms. Chris looked at Katie and said, "Welcome back Katie." She hugged him and they walked out of the ring together. "Chris, how come you never called? I started to miss you." Katie said. "Well, Im busy but family does come first I guess." Said Chris. Lillian walked up to them and asked for an interview. "How are you handling this Chris?" Lillian asked. "Well Lillian. I'm really happy to see my baby sister again." Lillian looked at Katie, "Katie, did you think he was going to believe you?" Katie answered, "No, I knew he wouldn't. So I brought proof." Stone Cold Steve Austin showed up and took a swing at Chris but missed so he went after Katie. She ducked and slapped him in the face. Her brother got up and they started beating him like they did in their dreams. This was it, they were living it! Her dreams did come true! They made a quick exit and went into Chris' dressing room. "Wow! Your room is double times as big as my room." Katie said. "Well I am the Undisputed Champion!" Joked Chris. After that night, headlines were being made and they were being called all different names but remained Chris Jericho and Katie Jericho. 


	8. The Truth Remains Stone Cold!

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter eight: The Truth Remains "Stone Cold!" Katie opened her eyes and saw only the figures of two men. She didn't know the voices and was scared. She didn't know where she was. It wasn't her room and it wasn't a WWF room. "Miss Irvin, I'm surprised. I didn't expect you up for another hour or so but none the less you have visitors." A Man said who she realized was a doctor. He opened the door and Dwayne walked over to her as she sat up. He gave her a warm hug and a gentle kiss. "Katie, you've been out since yesterday. Are you ok?" He asked her being concerned. She nodded. Her brother then came into the room followed by Paul, Stephanie, Amy, Matt, Jeff, Edge and Christian. The doctor walked in after a couple of minutes, "Miss Irvine, you are ready to go home now but you need someone to drive you." She nodded and thanked him. "So, who wants to drive me home?" She looked around as everyone went to volunteer. Dwayne said he would do it. She got changed and said goodbye to everyone as Dwayne sat on the bed. "Ready honey?" She asked and they walked out of the hospital. On Monday night RAW Edge wanted to talk to her, "Katie, don't be mad but I taped you when you got hit in the head Thursday." He waited for Katie to slap him but instead she asked, "How did you tape it?" "Well I put a video camera to tape you in your dressing room and-do you want to know who did it?" He asked after he went into another subject. She said yes and he told her, "It took me a while but Stone Cold did it. Debra told him that you said thing and he hid in your room." She jumped out of her seat ready to go out and get him. The door swung open and there he stood. Steve Austin held a steel chair above his head. Katie saw a camera behind him and in a hurry shut the door. She used the doors that connect to the other dressing rooms to get into Matt and Jeff's room. "Sorry!" She screamed as she ran by them. They looked at her as she left out the front door. She ran down the corridor to her room to find Vince and Ric in there. "Hello. May I help you?" Katie asked her bosses. "Hi Katie, WOOO!" He joked. "Mr. Flair, Stone Cold is after-." She didn't get to finish because Austin 3:16 knocked the door down. He had a chair in his hands when Ric coughed to show they were there. Austin looked mad. "Ill get you later Katie!" He stormed out. "THANK YOU!" Katie fell down on the couch. "Katie, we don't think you are ready to go on and face men. Obviously we are better then you." He rubbed in her face. She sat there with anger in her eyes. She walked out of the room and ran to Commissioner Regal's office. "Regal, I want a match with Vince McMahon!" This coming from Katie sounded funny. Regal laughed. "I'm serious!" She screamed and picked him up by the collar. "You don't know what I'm capable of." She smiled and let him fall. "Your match, tonight! Street fight!" IS all he could get out. She walked back to her room and, "Hey Vince!" She called. "Excuse me?" He asked snobily "You heard me! We have a street fight tonight. You and me." She smiled and made him leave. "Ric, I gotta get changed. Bye." He walked out the door. She hopped into the small shower in the washing room. She changed into leather pants and a sparkly purple shirt with angel wings on it. She walked down the ramp with Chris and the crowd started chanting, "KATIE! She knew this was her night to prove all men wrong! 


	9. This Is My Night

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter nine: This Is My Night Katie and Chris slid into the ring. She knew Vince was going to come out with Stephanie. She waited for his music to come on. Vince walked down the ramp with Stone Cold at his side. Chris jumped out of the ring as Stone Cold looked at him with anger. He got out of the ring and Katie took a swing at Vince. He held his hand to his face then kicked her. He flipped her and she lay there. He got on the turnbuckle and jumped. Katie rolled over just in time. He laid there clutching his elbow. She "Katie Crushed" him and he was now holding his stomach and squirming all over. Katie laughed and pinned him. He kicked out on 2. She looked mad. He stood up and was soon laying back down because of the hard clothespin Katie gave him. She pinned him and he kicked out too late. The bell rang and Katie smiled at the crowd. Vince still on his back and Stephanie leaning over him, she took the microphone and Chris stood next to her. "Hey, Vince? I'm not good enough to fight men am I? I beat you, I won, you loss." She smiled at kicked him. She looked at Stephanie, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I hurt the Million Dollar Princess' daddy! Well guess what! I can beat you to! Ill rip you insides up. Just don't get me mad." She handed the microphone back to Lillian and Chris and her walked out of the ring and up the ramp. Stone Cold's music blasted and Katie walked right through him, "Don't mess with me, I'm not in a good mood." Chris looked at her in disbelief. Stone Cold looked at her also in disbelief. He laughed at her then walked up to Vince. Katie and Chris laughed backstage. Dwayne came in and gave her a hug. "I cant stay long, sorry." He said. Katie nodded and kissed him and said goodbye. After a half-hour of talking to the other superstars and divas, Katie and Chris started heading home. As they walked towards the garage Katie walked into Dwayne's dressing room. "What the hell!" She looked furious. She had caught Stephanie kissing HER boyfriend. She knocked her over and slapped Dwayne in the face. "How the hell could you do this to me?" She threw everything round. When she was satisfied, Chris and her walked out to their limousine. Chris offered his comfort but she refused. "I'm not going to be mad or sad over Dwayne!" She told herself. Winston, the driver, dropped her off at her hotel. "Thank you, Winston. Bye Chris. See you tomorrow." As Katie walked in the hotel people looked at her. "Isn't that?" "Yea, I think it is!" She heard murmurs all over the place. As she walked to her room she saw Edge at her door. "Edge! What are you doing here?" She asked smiling. He looked at her, "I wanted to ask you something." She unlocked the door and let him in, "What did you want to ask me." "Well, what happened? I was passing by his room and heard you scream. Did he hurt you?" He asked being concerned. She smiled at him, "No, I'm fine. He had Stephanie with him. Literally with him." She looked down to her feet. He took her hand, "I'm sorry." "I'm not sad over him, it's that he could've done better than her!" She joked, "No, don't be. I'm already over it." Edge looked into her eyes, "You know, I actually kinda do like you." She smiled at his words. "Wanna stay?" He smiled at her, "Sure." Katie locked the door with the "Do not disturb" sign up.  
  
I have to get at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. They r gonna be longer. Should Edge and Katie stay 2gether or should it be a 1 nite thing? 


	10. The Night With Edge

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter ten: The Night With Edge Katie opened her eyes and felt warm strong hands holding her. She looked up and saw Edge. She smiled and he smiled back. She looked at the clock, which said 9:49 AM. She kissed Edge then got out of bed opening the curtains. It gave some light to the room. She changed into blue flare jeans and a baby blue half shirt. Edge got out of bed and turned on the TV. The phone rang and he answered it, "Hello, Katie." Edge answered, "Hold on." He handed the phone to Katie, "Hello?" The other voice answered, "Katie! Who slept over?" Katie realized the voice was Lita or Amy Dumas, one of her really good friends. "Oh, its Edge." "OHHHH, KATIES GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND!" She screamed it so loud that she heard Matt ask "Who's Katie's new boyfriend?" Lita screamed, "EDGE AND KATIE HAD A SLEEPOVER!" "Oh," Matt said. Lita noticed he was sad. "Katie, I gotta go talk to Matt." "Bye," Katie replied. "Bye girlie." They hung up. "Wanna go out for breakfast?" Edge asked. Katie said yes and they left. They hopped into his blue PT- cruiser after making it through the hotel. They got even more stares and looks. After they had breakfast, they went back to their hotel rooms and packed up. They were leaving to go to Sacramento on the WWF plane. After they loaded up the car, they met up with the rest of the superstars and divas and got ready to board the plane. Katie saw Matt standing next to Lita and Katie walked up to them. Lita said in a girlish voice, "Katie had a sleepover!" Everyone looked at them. Matt said joking, "How did you go from Dwayne to Edge?" Katie smiled and gave him a hug, She looked at him, "Don't be jealous!" They all laughed. "I am not jealous!" Said Matt. As they boarded the plane Katie took a seat next to the window and Edge sat next to her. She lay her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. As everyone walked by they looked at them. Dwayne walked by, he didn't seem so happy. "Katie, you leave me for him? Even YOU could've done better!" He looked at them with anger then left and sat next to Trish. The trip took 3 hours. Edge and Katie talked the whole time; they got to know each other better. When the plane landed Lita and Katie walked out laughing. Edge, Matt and Jeff walked out talking also. They all went to their hotel rooms, this time Lita, Katie and Trish would share a room. The girls went out to dinner and Jackie, Debra and Molly joined. They got the biggest table and talked for about an hour. On their way back they found Stacy Keibler and Torri walking in the halls. Katie asked, "Wanna come to our room? We're having a girls night." Stacy and Torri said ok so they came into their room. "Ok, this might sound grade school but do you wanna have a sleep over?" Asked Trish. They all said, "Yeah that would be so much fun!" They all got blankets, pillows and sleeping bags to sleep in. Lita and Katie pushed the three twin beds together so more people could sleep on them. They went through Trish's bag and found "American Pie 2." They watched it and ate a huge bowl of popcorn with it. Jackie said, "Who's up for Truth or Dare?" They all said, "ME!" "Who wants to go first?" Asked Debra. "ME, ME, ME!" Said Stacy. "Ok, Stacy goes first." Said Molly. Stacy began, "Lita, Truth or Dare?" Lita responded, "Dare." "Ok, Lit, go down to Matt's room and say, "Mattypoo, I love your boxers!" Lita stood up and ran down, she said it and he stood there embarssed. She laughed at him then left. When she got back into the room, "Katie, truth or dare?" "Truth!" "Name all the people you like and don't lie and don't forget anyone!" Katie began, "Don't tell anyone but I do like...." TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Ok, more REVIEWS!!! 


	11. Let's Party

Is It Really You?  
  
A/N: Diamond, everyone else seems to like it. I mean, they are too cute to leave out of the story. BTW Hardy Boyz are the most known tag team in the world so do you think people are going to leave them out? I personally love Edge. The character in the story is supposed to be me. I have to hook up with Edge! Lol.. For anyone else, keep the reviews coming and enjoy the next chapter, pay close attention because it will open up doors. (lols, the last sentence was corny)  
  
Chapter eleven: Let's Party Everyone looked at her. "WHO?!" Lita was about ready to kill her if she didn't tell. "Matt, Edge and Paul." When Katie ended her sentence people fell out of their seats, spat out their Coke or screamed. Katie looked around smiling. "What!" Jackie said, "Paul, as in Hunter Hearst Helmsly? The Game!" Katie nodded. "OH MY GOD!" Stacy started screaming. "Katie Irvine Helmsly! How cute!" Debra thought it was the cutest thing possible. "Wait did you say, MATT?!" Trish reminded everyone. "Katie, give him a shot. He likes you." Torri and Lita said at the same time. "Who's your favorite?" Molly asked excitedly. Katie said in a whisper, "Matt." "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Lita said making her scream louder. "MATT!" Katie put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't say that. I didn't say that!" All the girls were laughing and said, "Katie, its your turn." "Jackie, truth or dare?" Jackie smiled, "Truth." Katie started, "Is it true you like Farooq?" Jackie smiled, "No, but you are close." She smiled again. Stacy blurted out, "Bradshaw!" Stacy covered her mouth as Jackie went red. The phone rang and Debra answered it with people screaming in the background, "Hello? Is Katie there?" The voice asked. "Yes, who is calling?" Debra asked it back. "Hunter." Debra put the phone down. "Katie, it's for you! Its Hunter!" Katie put it on speakerphone and made everyone quiet. "Hello?" Katie said reassuring he was still there. "Hi. You seem like you have a lot of people over." He said. "I do, most of the divas are here." She answered. "Can I bring some of the guys down or do you want to go out to a bar?" He asked. "Hold on, let me ask. "Girls? Can the guys come down or do you want to go out to a bar?" Most of the girls said, "Bring them down here." "Hunter? You can bring them down here, who's all coming?" "Me, Edge, Matt, Jeff, Steve, Bradshaw, Tajiri, D-Von, and Test." "Ok, I think we can fit all them in her. My room is huge." "Ok, we'll be down in a minute." "Ok, bye." Katie hung up and fell on the couch. "YES!" "That was a cute conversation." Debra said. "WE GOT BOYS, YEA!" Lita said then smiled. There was a knock at the door. Jackie stood up to be face to face with Bradshaw, "Hey." Said Jackie. "Hey" Replied Bradshaw. All the guys walked in. There was another knock on the door. Lita got up and answered it, she opened the door to find Chris and Dwayne there. She didn't want Dwayne in here. Katie was in a good mood. "Come in!" She let Chris walk in but closed the door in Dwayne's face. Chris looked behind him, "Where's he at?" Lita said, "In the hallway." She smiled. They both laughed. Katie gave Edge a hug, "Haven't seen you for a while." She smiled at him and he returned it. Trish went over to the stereo and cranked up the music. Steve and Bradshaw both brought tons of beer and alcohol. They were surprised the owner didn't kick them out. Everyone was drinking and dancing which meant problems. Katie and Edge danced all night. You would never know how many people could fit in this hotel room. Everyone was paired up with someone. Edge started dancing with Torri so Katie started dancing with Paul. "Paul, look at Edge and Torri. They are so immature." She whispered in his ear. "You can call me Hunter in front of other people." He whispered back. Katie and Hunter sat down and started drinking. Katie looked at everyone else having fun. She walked across the room to Matt. He was sitting by his self. "Hey, c'mon. Dance with me." They both smiled. Katie helped him up and started dancing. She thought to herself, "I've danced with all my crushes tonight. This is great!" At around 2 in the morning they started to say goodbye. Katie kissed Edge, gave Hunter and Matt a hug and they left. The girls told everyone what happened between them and their crush. They definitely had fun. They all lay down and got ready to go to sleep. Molly turned out the lights then hopped under her blanket. After everyone fell asleep Dwayne was still waiting at the door, waiting to be let in. 


	12. Mission Accomplished

Is It Really You?  
Chapter twelve: Mission Accomplished  
  
After all the divas woke, ate and left, Trish, Lita and Katie cleaned up. They got dressed and drove to Smackdown! tapings. The now known Y2J and Y2K had a match against Hunter and Stephanie. Chris and Katie would win after Katie gave her "Katie Crusher." They hopped out of the limousine and left to get changed. Katie's door was right next to her brothers. She knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey Mr. Flair." Katie walked over and sat on the couch. "You ready for your match tonight Katie?" Katie smiled and nodded. She knew they were on tape. "I'm going to rip Stephanie apart. She stole my boyfriend," She paused, no fans knew she was going out with Edge so she thought it would be ok to steal Hunter from her, "I'm going to steal hers." She got up and walked out of the room. She walked into Dwayne, "Listen, give me two minutes. Please I can explain everything." She took him into her room. "Talk." She said. "Stephanie came into my room and told me how much she wanted to get you back for hurting Vince. She started moving on me, she'd grab my hand and I would pull away. She got to me and kissed me and wouldn't let go. I'm so sorry please forgive me." She looked as mad as ever. "Why didn't you pull back?" She asked him sounding forgiving. "I couldn't, I got to caught up on thinking what I would tell you after this happened and my mind went blank." Katie gave him a hug and the door opened. Edge stood there looking hurt and sad. "Edge! I'm so sorry. He just told me what happened." Edge turned away. She looked down at her feet. She looked at her watch. "Dwayne, I have to go! My match is in a couple of minutes." She put on more makeup and hugged Dwayne. "Bye." She walked out of the room. Hunter was in front of her. She looked over his shoulder. "Hey. Come on! We should run!" He smiled and they started running down the hall. As they got to the curtain out of breath, a countdown started. 5,4,3,2,1! Katie and Chris walked down the ramp taking turns looking at the crowd on the turnbuckles. TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! Hunter's music started and Stephanie and her soon to be ex ran down the ramp. Steph and Hunter didn't talk. He was still mad at her for what she did to him. Lying about her pregnancy. Stephanie glared at Katie and Katie glared right back at her. She was really going to get her. Katie liked almost everyone at the WWF except for The Dudleys and Stacy and well, Stephanie of course. The match started out Katie and Steph. Katie ran at her and knocked her down. She started kicking her and making her clutch her stomach. Katie smiled at the crowd and Stephanie got up and hit her over the head. She dragged her over to Hunter and tagged him in. They started hitting Katie but Chris jumped in and pulled Hunter over. Stephanie turned around and Katie kicked her in the stomach. She hoped on the turnbuckle and "Katie Crushed" Stephanie. Chris and Hunter were fighting outside of the ring and the ref didn't know so Katie pinned her. The bell rang and Chris left Hunter on the mats. They hurriedly ran up the ramp and backstage. "Yeah! Mission accomplished!" Katie joked and smiled. They made their way back to the dressing rooms when Ric Flair caught their attention. He was talking to Hulk Hogan, Hall and Nash from the nWo. Hogan walked over to her and shook her hand, "I cant believe I'm meeting the famous Katie Jericho!" Chris coughed to tell them he was there. "Oh and, um, her brother." He added. The three of them gathered around Katie. They didn't pay any attention to Chris. As it got later, Hogan gave Katie a hug and thanked her for talking to her. She was quite surprised. "Chris, he's a legend! Why would he want to talk to me? I mean I just started." She said thinking blankly. "He just shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't talk to me." He pulled his belts closer to him. He didn't look too happy. Just then Lit and Trish came up to them. "Katie, you ready to go? The limousines here." Katie nodded and gave Chris a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry." She went back into her room and grabbed all her stuff. She loaded it all into the trunk with the help of Winston, the limousine driver. When she got in the back she asked, "Where's our next tour at?" "We have to fly to New Jersey tomorrow." Katie said ok and told her friends about what happened. When they got to the hotel there was a big hold up in the hallway. No one moved but people were screaming. Katie, Lita and Trish made their way to the front. All they did was just stand there.  
A/N: Diamond, Number 1 The Rock is personally my 2nd favorite wrestler of all time. 


	13. Hurting Hearts

Is It Really You?  
Chapter thirteen: Hurting Hearts  
  
"Oh my God! We need an ambulance!" Katie screamed looking at the crowd watching. No one moved. Katie knelt down to her ex-boyfriend. "Edge, Edge!" She hugged him. Lita called 911 on her cell phone and soon the police and an ambulance were there. Katie still had feelings for him. She knew she did and wasn't about to deny it. She watched as they loaded him into the ambulance. His face bloody and he had no heart beat. Katie cried as he was driven away. "I-have-to-find-out-who-did-this." Was all she would say that night. They walked into the room. "Katie, you need to sleep, we all need to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Katie got changed into her extra large shirt, which was way too big for her and her usual blue baggy pants. "I will find out who did this." She thought to herself. She fell asleep soon later. Katie walked into Edge's room. He lay there. She smiled and gave him a hug. He opened his eyes in horror as if trying to tell her something. He started shaking his head. Katie turned around. She heard the steel chair hit her but didn't feel it. It was like a dream. She could protect Edge from the Dudley Boys. Stacy smiled and went to slap her. Her hand went right through Katie's body. Katie thought, "Am I a ghost?" She started to worry. "Edge, I'm so sorry. They can't get you. I'm here. No matter what, you can count on me to be your friend." She felt a shaking and at that moment Katie woke up. "Where is Edge!" Katie looked around. "Girl, you had a dream!" Lita informed her. "Katie, make up your mind. Who are you in love with? Dwayne or Edge?" Trish asked her. "I love Dwayne but I like Edge." Katie responded. "Oh well, the plane leaves soon. We have to go. Get changed, Katie. Put makeup on and brush your hair." Katie got out of bed and changed into black leather pants and a white cutoff t. She put her hair back into a ponytail and put on blue eye shadow. As they got their bags together and left the room they saw a couple of teenage boys eyeing them. As the girls walked to the elevator they met up with some of the other wrestlers. When everyone checked out and walked out the hotel Katie thought about Edge. "How could I do this to him? He was so sweet and innocent." She thought about where he was right now and if he was being treated well. Five long-stretch limousines pulled up at the door. The divas all pack their luggage in the trunk of the first car and start to get in it. Katie jumped out of the car and ran up to Dwayne. "Do you know who could do this to Edge?" Dwayne walked away and Katie tried to get his attention. "Dwayne!" She needed him at the moment. Katie, having enough, walked back into her limo. She was surprised to see how many people could fit in one. As the men of the WWF put their bags into the trunks of the other four limos, Katie watched Dwayne laugh. "I would love to be able to laugh right about now," Katie said thinking about Edge. She took out her blue cell phone with the lightning bolts on it and dialed the hospital. "Hello, I would like to know the phone number of the room Adam Copeland is staying in." Katie asked. "Please hold," The voice said. After the limos took off, she was given his number. Katie thanked her and hung up. She hurriedly called Edge. "Edge?" Katie asked. "Katie? Hi." He sounded happy. "Are you ok, I'm so sorry about what happened." Katie told him. "I'm fine, just a few minor bruises and its ok." He reassured her. He knew he loved her back but he knew he had a lot of tough competition. She was the hot chick of WWF. She now was the big star, everyone loved her. Most of the guys at the WWF talked about her. He had a long list of people that did. "Katie, I love you." Edge told her. Katie told him back, "I love you too, Edge. I'm so sorry and I will always love you but I love Dwayne too. I love him more and I think we can be friends." The line was quiet for a minute. "I've got to go, Edge. We are at the airport. Our flight leaves in a half-hour." Katie said. "Bye." Edge hung up after the goodbye. Katie stared at the phone. "Come on! You are so quiet Katie." Jackie said. "Not really." Lita, her best friend, said. As everyone got out of the limos and got their stuff, they walked into the huge building and walked over the luggage center. After a half-hour all their luggage was out in the airplane and they started walking to their gate. Katie was looking out the window when she saw someone sit down next to her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, Test." She smiled at him as he returned the smile. "What's up? You haven't been talking much lately." Test asked her. She loved the way these huge, awesome, hot men could be so caring. "I'm just thinking." She replied. He nodded to show he understood. Katie could talk to Test. He was really nice and always listened. Outside the mean, demanding character that he played on tv, he was really sweet. "It's Edge isn't it?" He asked her. Katie nodded like he did and looked back out the window. "You know, if you ever want to talk to anyone about anything, I'm here," He smiled and continued, "Talk, or more." Katie smiled, "Maybe not the last one yet. Thanks for the offer." They both smiled and Katie gave him a hug. This 6'6 guy overlooked Katie, her only being 5'7. He smiled and rubbed her back. "Katie, everything is going to be alright. Edge will be out of the hospital in a week or two. You still have Dwayne." Katie frowned, "I don't think I still have Dwayne though." "Alright everyone, come on. Get on the plane." Vince McMahon glared at Katie and motioned her to get on the plane. As she got on the plane she took a seat near the window as always and waited for someone to sit next to come and sit next to her. She was expecting Dwayne or someone else but when she looked over, "Hey Katie. Is this seat taken?" Matt Hardy asked her. "No." Katie said. As Matt sat down, Lita turned around in her seat which was in front of her and smiled. Katie got an idea that she set them up. "This is going to be a long flight." Katie thought and smiled.  
The chaps r getting long now and it takes me 2-4 days 2 do them. At least 10 reviews till the next chapter. 


End file.
